LabTech062's Journal
Wednesday, October 20, 2004 @ 4:44AM 137 and 247 are fighting over my graveyard shift already. They say they're happy for my retirement, but seems like they're more happy about taking over my office instead. Kids have no sense of respect these days. ---- Wednesday, October 20, 2004 @ 3:44PM 25 years with G Corp and I've never seen such commotion in the facilities. All the new hires, new equipment, new cages... it's too much like the incident 4 years ago. Nah, I shouldn't think about that. Just another 2 weeks and it'll all be over. Me and Julia are finally going to have some quality time together. It's great that I'm assigned to this new facility in Gambino so I can have more free time to plan for my vacation and shop for our new house. I cannot thank G Corp enough for their wonderful pension plan. Well, after all I've been the most senior and trusted member of G Corp. They better keep me happy if they want to keep my mouth shut. Not like I would spill the beans about their dirty little secrets anyways. Nobody need to know, nobody should know... it's too disturbing for anyone to hear. --- Thurssday, October 21, 2004 @ 5:44AM Strange order came in today. They want experiment #410039 to be injected to a dead rabbit. What good with that do? Oh well, orders are orders. It's not like anything matters anymore, it's better to wrap up experiment #410042 before my retirement. I can't believe how far we've gotten with this experiment though, the regeneration rate was fantastic! Heard 957's got a pretty spiffy Home Internet Theatre. I can't wait to install one of my own once we get our new house!:heart: --- Saturday, October 23, 2004 @ 9:44PM What a wonderful weekend. Me and Julia finally decided on a sweet little house in the outskirts of South Durham, away from the city, the people, and the unpleasant memories. Julia said that there's something she wanted to tell me, but she wanted to wait till after my retirement. Hmmm, I wonder what it is... At the lab there's been rumors about a few specimen that went missing on Friday. Need to hurry to work and see what's going on. --- Tuesday, October 26, 2004 @ 3:44AM This is fantastic! The result of the inital testing for experiment #410042 had gone so well that we've moved on to the next phase of testing. The labtech... I mean lab rat took the bait and had shown no signs of side effect after consumption. The rumours had been dealt with, nothing was missing, everything's where they should be. Was just imformed that if the experiment is completed before my retirement next Wednesday I'll receive an extra bonus! I'm sure we can have preliminary results by the end of the week. Mr Gambino will be so pleased. --- Friday, October 29, 2004 @ 4:44AM Experiment #410042 is coming to an end. We were successful at producing a prototype that totally out performed the previous solutions. We've started to noticed on a side experiment that #410042 has the unique ability to transfer from one host to another. This behavior might proof the solution to be not suitable as a drug or medicine. I wonder if that behavior was originally accounted for? Test subjects had never gotten a chance to test the true power of the experiment. I'm getting impatient. We need to get more and better results soon or I won't be able to wrap everything up in time . . . https://www.gaiaonline.com/guilds/viewtopic.php?t=67560